


Grendel's Monster

by Lidsworth



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Angst, Cheating, F/M, Horror, M/M, Psychological
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-12
Updated: 2014-09-16
Packaged: 2018-02-17 02:02:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2292821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lidsworth/pseuds/Lidsworth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Never in his life had Takaba felt so inhuman. Never before had he felt so much like a monster.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story will end in tragedy, I'm warning you! It's not pretty, it's a psychological fic. If you love the typical VF fluff, then you won't like this. Don't read it if it'll get you angry. Again, I'm warning you! Also, it would do you some good to know a little about Beowulf and Grendel. So, basically, Grendel is a monster that kills senselessly, Beowulf is the epic hero who kills him by yanking off his arm.  
> Enjoy ( I own neither).

Iron....there was iron in the air. A thin, crimson sort of iron. It hung about the murky atmosphere, making it harder and harder for the photographer to breath.

 

_You did it._

 

He was coming back slowly, _very_ slowly. The ego trip took him further then expected, through the depths of his mind. To Christmas dinners in foreign countries, to playing with a red ball at his sister's wedding just to stave off his loneliness, to broken ankles due to numerous photography accidents, to broken relationships between family and friends, to failing test that he should have studied for the night before...It worked as a psychological safety net to protect him from the catastrophe that he'd singly handily spearheaded.

 

_Look in front of you, you idiot! Open your damn eyes!_

 

And he did slowly, but not before he relinquished his grip on the object in his hand, the object slick with sweat and warm with blood. An aching so painful climbed up his stiff arms as the object fell to the ground with a soft “squish”. Now, he opened his eyes.

 

“A-Asami!? _And look who the hell is sleeping next to him!_

And he did, against his better judgment.

For beside the battered man was an even more grotesque, unrecognizable character.

_It's a woman- **that woman!**_

“It's h-her! D-did I kill them both?” He asked aloud to the voice which would answered, “W-what happened?”  
Takaba stumbled backward and tripped onto the bloody carpet, and within his head, the shrill laughter bounced off of the walls.

_Killed them? You massacred them! They were fucking when he told you he was at a business trip!_

 

Takaba covered his ears as the laughter grew louder and more jovial. It adopted a rather maniacal tone to it. He looked around the room as the bellow crawled through the spaces of his fingers, and into the corners of the room.

The voice reminded him of the grotesque monster, Grendel, who found pleasure in the spoils of war and death.

 

The laughter blinded his ears from the noise of Kirishima's loud voice from the other side of the door, and made him even more deaf to the sound of the door being kicked open.

He was roughly grabbed, seized by Asami's men, and dragged out of the room. Grendel laughed harder than he had before.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Even as Akihito was questioned by Kuroda, Grendel continued to laugh. Even as he was charged for attempted murder—because apparently, Asami and his mistress survived—he responded with monotone answers, a blank expression, and an uncaring demeanor.

Grendel laughed even harder as he was marched to a holding cell.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Asami never visited him once. He only sent people to do the visiting, and they usually just spoke of what to do with his possessions.

Burn them? Keep them? What family would take them?

 

 _Burn them, let them burn._ Grendel had suggested. Takaba obliged. For days he'd been trapped in this square room, alone.

Grendel was the only one who spoke to him. A day later, Asami sent him the ashes of his belongings in an urn.

It was so small.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

He was sick, that much was obvious. Grendel was getting worse, very worse. The solitude brought out the worst in Taka—Grendel. Takaba Akihito was not a monster, Grendel was. Unfortunately, the two shared a body.

How it came to be that way, the photographer hadn't a clue.

But it happened.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
Frankenstein had visited the next day, and supplied the bail money in order to set Akihito free. Under two conditions though, he stay away from Asami, and stay with _him._

Him being a very understanding, very sympathetic Sudoh.

 

But two monsters living amongst each other stirred a recipe for disaster. Grendel, who was brash and violent, Frankenstein, the rejected beat who sought to love and understand his master to the point of eradicating those who stood before him...a nasty recipe in deed.

 

 _We'll kill each other,_ Grendel had warned him, _It will just be a matter of time._

 

Sudoh's love for Asami warranted ungodly bouts of jealous and rage from the model.

“You weren't perfect enough, that's why he left.” “I could have treated him better, you know!” “I can't believe you tried to kill him! You're lucky I’m saving your ass..” Seconds later, and it would be, “What did Asami-sama like?” “Why did he love you so much?” “Why didn't he love me?” And so on.

 

They both needed medical attention. Sudoh was delusional, and Takaba was a ticking time bomb. Though the roles could be switched accordingly.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Months later saw the photographer drained completely. Asmai's marriage had been broadcasted on television, as he'd married an actress.

Akihito hurled a remote at the T.V.  
Grendel laughed like an idiot.

 

Sudoh had been more heartbroken than he, however. At the mere mention of Asami's wedding, Sudoh set Club Dracena on fire with him inside of it. Not once did Asami bother to personally address the issue.

Even at the end, Frankenstein's master cared little for him.  
Takaba supposed his days were numbered as well.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Beowulf had seen the bloody end of Grendel an hour after Asami's wedding. Far past the point of insanity, Akihito made his way towards the hall, and planned to confront Asami there.

He just wanted to apologize.

 

Yet he never made if further then the large green lawn. He was stopped as tiny red ball rolled up against his leg, and following in its wake, a tiny, blond child who wore a dark suit. He looked like Asami's mistress almost.

  
“Is this your ball?” Takaba asked as he knelt down, and handed it the kid. The boy, with the golden eyes, nodded. Were his eyes even golden? Or where they a light brown? Were they even brown?

Blue maybe?

  
Was the child even there?

 

For once, Grendel was eerily silent. Takaba wondered if he knew something that the photographer didn't.

In the midst of his thoughts, the child tossed the ball at him again. Takaba caught it.

“If I run far, will you throw it so I can throw it back? We'll play catch. No one wants to play with me, I’m a little lonely. ”

 

Takaba suppose his apology could wait. “We can play! I really don't mind! It sounds fun!”

 _Run._ Grendel warned.

Takaba tossed the ball at the younger blond. He caught it, and tossed it back.

 _He's coming! Run!_ The sudden rise in volume had caused Akihito to throw the ball too short, and unfortunately, the small boy ran forward in order to grab it.

“Now you help me?” Takaba asked sarcastically.

“Huh?” Asked the small boy as he handed the ball to Takaba. Takaba shook his head, and lifted his arm.

“Oh, nothing, it's just-”  
“He has a weapon! Shoot!”

_**Beowulf is coming!** _

And a pain so terribly hot tore through his shoulder as a barrage of bullets flew into the tender bone. The boy fell to his knees, and covered his ears with his tiny hands.

Grendel howled in pain, and for the first time in ages, Takaba cried in unison with him. He cried and cried as Grendel's volume reached a sickening high.

And after a short while, Akihito could no longer discern the difference between his and Grendel's voice.

 

In fact, he sounded just like Grendel. He felt just like Grendel, because the same hateful thoughts, the same string of mental curses that coursed throughout his mind were that of Grendel's taunts.

Had he been Grendel this entire time!?

 

Never once in his life had Takaba felt so inhuman. Never once before had he felt so much like a monster. In fact, he wanted to die.

 

And in his short lived agony—as the brigade of bullets had suddenly been called off—Beowulf—Asami was before him. And for the last seconds of Akitho's life, they both shared one anothers gaze.

“I'm sorry,” whispered Asami, and truly, he was “I was too late.”

Too late to save you. Too late to apologize for cheating. Too late to love you, to heal you, to save you.

Too late.

 _I made you like this,_ spoke Grendel for the last time.

 

And Takaba's death saw a greater sense of confusion than his remaining days on earth. In all honesty, who was the monster? And who was the victim?

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tokyo ghoul ended...TOKYO GHOUL ENDED! and the ending sucked balls. Anyway, some of you pm'd me and requested a continuation, and some of you commented, and I liked the idea of something new. So, I wrote something from Asami's perspective. This will be 2/3. Also, please comment, I'd love to know what all of you think. But I appreciated the Kudos, so thanks!

 There is no pain worse than being beat nearly to death with a rusty crowbar. No sort of words can describe the cool metal plummeting into rotten organs, tearing into raw skin, torn and battered. Bruises are popped like balloons full of freezing water. Blood, usually warm as hell, feels like the rough waters of Antarctica pouring against your body.

 

And Asami thought to himself, as Yuki's grasp around him weakened with each hurl of the crow bar, that perhaps it wasn't the physical pain that was making him feel “cold”, perhaps it was his own betrayal and guilt that spearheaded the agony. So he allowed Takaba to scramble his body with the metal, as he prayed that the physical pain would outdo that of the mental pain.

 

And even as he dwindled off into unconscious, the pain of regret never dwindled away.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

 

He kept him locked away, in solitary confinement, due to his fear of the younger man. He'd developed a new personality, a more insidious, sadistic side of himself. The prison warden's had said he'd been speaking to himself, but addressed himself as “Grendel”.

 

Asami was familiar with the tale.

 

The photographer confided within this Grendel, he told him his thoughts, his feelings and his fears. Grendel had become what Asami could never be.

Someone who listened and someone who understood. Akihito felt no shame when confiding within Grendel, he felt no shame spilling out his emotions, he felt no shame in being himself when around Grendel.

 

Could Akihito relate to Asami like that? Or did the older man's cold personality ward off the photographer. Would Akihito feel himself around Takaba.

 

And that's why Asami feared Akihito. Because he couldn't be to Akihito what Grendel was to him. He couldn't be someone to depend on.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Sudoh bailed Akihito out a week later, and put him under his own personal care. Even with Asami's influence, recovering Akihito from the crazed model would do no good. The law was certainly on Sudoh's side, as no one wanted to see Asami's attempted murderer back with him.

 

It was funny how they all assumed Akihito to be the evil one, when In reality, their relationship had been built off of a brutal rape.

Nevertheless, Asami contemplated on his current situation. The root of Sudoh's deeds had no doubt been to garner Asami's attention. The model was another potential Akihito. Crazy and unpredictable...untrustworthy.

  
But had they become this by themselves? Or had Asami's own negligence to acknowledge them for the good they'd done morphed them into these monstrosities? Was Asami the actual monster, or was he their creator?

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHis marriage was a cowardice act. He sought to free himself of his own internal monster. The monster of doubt and guilt.

He sought to purge himself from the ties that shackled his ankles to the past due to his deeds that he had commited in the past. He wanted to forget the monster he'd turned Akihito into, and remember the boy that he loved. He wanted to forget the obsessive fiend that he'd created out of Sudoh, and remember the determined, hardworking model.

Asami wanted to forget. So he proposed to the first willing woman.

 

Days later, Sudoh set Club Dracena ablaze, and locked himself in the wine cellar. The flames consumed him in seconds. Apparently he was screaming for Asami, demanding his attention like the insane man he was. But no one responded to him except the thick smoke. Nothing greeted him except the white tendrils of fire.

 

Truly, Dr. Frankenstein never cared for his experiments, did he? He only made them monsters, composed of regret and longing. With that thought in mind, he was waiting patiently for Grendel to meet his end.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOaOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The wedding had happened, and Asami wasn't there. Physically, yes, but heart, mind, body and soul, no. Psychologically, no. He was there in the body, slipping the ring on his wife's finger, kissing her passionately enough to make her believe that they were in love.

 

But still, he wasn't there. He wasn't.

 

He looked into the crowd of photographers, searching, discerning for bright blond hair and lively blue eyes. He'd allowed the paparazzi access in hopes that Akihito would find his way into the bunch. Though he wondered whether the boy was a photographer anymore...he wondered if the body guards would let him pass the threshold.

 

He wondered...  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
Asami danced with his wife. He wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her close, kissed her and spun her around the floor. Hoping that somewhere within his being, the smallest inkling of love within would flourish. So, he continued to dance, only to ward off his own regret.

 

And then he heard it. Through the music, through the dancing and the cheers, bullets tore through the air. Asami knew exactly who, and what was being attacked. Weeks ago he'd given the drunken order. He detached from his wife's grasp, told her to stay put for her own safety, and quickly made his way to the commotion.

 

When he arrived, there was blood on the green grass as his body guards gunned down a helpless Akihito. He couldn’t shout at them for doing what they were commanded to do, so instead, he rose his arm in an order to silence their weapons. They did so, and reluctantly, allowed their boss to part through the crowd they'd created.

He surveyed the mangled limbs, the bloody and torn clothes...

 

For just a split second, Akihito's blank eyes caught sight of his golden ones. What Asami would give to apologize.

Apologize for making him like _this,_ for making him this vindictive, jealous being deprived of love and consideration. For dragging him along without intending to progress within their relationship.

He wanted to apologize for ever meeting Akihito.

 

But most of all, he wanted to apologize for making him _his_ monster.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like I said, Tokyo Ghoul ended, so I'm sad :,(, but Tokyo Ghoul Jack still lives on! Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this! Please do comment, I want your honest opinion if it's not a flame. Anyway, Have a wonderful week, and God bless!

**Author's Note:**

> That's the result of stress, "Beowulf" and boredom. Some of it didn't make sense, so if you're confused, I can clear things up for you. I enjoyed this, sad as it may be.  
> Special prayers for the families and victims who suffered and are suffering because of 9/11, and prayers to those who need them now. Have a blessed week, and God bless.


End file.
